


Theory of Somwere

by Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes
Summary: Steve sighed, it had been a week since the Thanos incident. When so many people died, when the last of the people Steve cared about died. When Bucky died. Everyone was shaken, somehow Tony managed to get ahold of the Compound and hear the news of Pepper’s death while he choked on Peter’s death too. Laura Barton got ahold of Steve too, passing on the news of Clint’s death and Scott Lang’s daughter’s death. Everyone was in mourning. People mourned for strangers, family, friends, kings, even arch nemesis. If you were to ask everyone left if Earth, who was mourning the most, Steve Rogers would be #1.“He was a great soldier,” Natasha said at his funeral, one of many that occurred that day. Even now, Steve missed Bucky, he missed him a lot.“He did many things that he didn’t mean to do,” was what Tony said, via Skype from an alien planet. “But even after what they did to him, Barnes was a good man.” Steve tried to say something at Bucky’s funeral, but he had so much to say about him, and it didn’t feel right without Sam there- who was buried next to Bucky only hours later.WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS TO INFINITY WARS





	Theory of Somwere

A Tribute to Bucky Barnes

Foreword-  
Dear Marvel,  
Fuck you. Bucky Barnes better be coming back in the second Infinity Wars cause how you killed him off was low, cheap, self-centered and just plain stupid. I hope you’re happy with the death of half of the Avengers, including Peter Parker (who died in the most feel-inducing way) and Bucky Barnes (who died in front of Steve, who afterwards sat down on the ground next to his disintegrated remains and stroked them while crying). So, Marvel, fuck your chicken strips- YOU DON’T KILL OFF BUCKY BARNES WHO, I MIGHT ADD, WAS THE REASON FOR STEVE’S PAIN FOR THE LAST SEVENTY YEARS. Slow your roll Marvel, Steve has lost Bucky five times in the past FOUR MOVIES.  
Sincerely,  
Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes  
P.S. the only way to make this up is for all the characters who died in Infinity Wars get revived. START WRITING MARVEL! For our viewers who aren’t Marvel, here’s the fanfic, it’s based off my own fan theory which will be explained in the afterword. Enjoy the feels!

Steve sighed, it had been a week since the Thanos incident. When so many people died, when the last of the people Steve cared about died. When Bucky died. Everyone was shaken, somehow Tony managed to get ahold of the Compound and hear the news of Pepper’s death while he choked on Peter’s death too. Laura Barton got ahold of Steve too, passing on the news of Clint’s death and Scott Lang’s daughter’s death. Everyone was in mourning. People mourned for strangers, family, friends, kings, even arch nemesis. If you were to ask everyone left if Earth, who was mourning the most, Steve Rogers would be #1.

“He was a great soldier,” Natasha said at his funeral, one of many that occurred that day. Even now, Steve missed Bucky, he missed him a lot.

“He did many things that he didn’t mean to do,” was what Tony said, via Skype from an alien planet. “But even after what they did to him, Barnes was a good man.” Steve tried to say something at Bucky’s funeral, but he had so much to say about him, and it didn’t feel right without Sam there- who was buried next to Bucky only hours later.

So, when it came time for Steve to say something about his best friend, he stood at the makeshift podium, mouth agape with no sound. Seconds later someone coughed, and Steve felt Natasha put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. When he looked over at her, her face had worry painted on it with acrylic paint, not easy to wash off, and easy to see.

Steve cried, he broke into tears right there and then, at the podium with a few people watching from the crowd of guests and strangers who wandered the graveyards, attending almost every funeral.

Even now, as he stared into space while sitting on the couch with his knees up, Steve cried. He couldn’t stop the tears, just like he couldn’t stop Bucky’s death. Steve tried though, to conceal his sadness, especially when people were around. The tears came in waves, Steve tried his best to leverage that so when people were around, he wouldn’t cry. This happened to be one of those moments when Natasha walked in on the phone.

“Yes Ma’am, confirmed dead... I’m very sorry, I’ve said that phrase a lot, but Peter was truly a horrible loss for the Avengers... he never told you?... oh, you figured it out... yes, Steve Rogers is still here... you what?” Natasha held the phone away and looked over at Steve.

“Peter’s Aunt wants to talk to you, May Parker,” Natasha said. Steve held out his hand for the phone and she handed it over.

“Hello?” Steve croaked. It had been a while since he’d talked, and Steve had to clear his throat a few times and sniffle before his voice sounded remotely normal.

“How could you let him go like that?” Steve heard a woman say over the phone. She sounded equally as sad, she sniffled between every few words and her voice was on the verge of crying. Steve couldn’t say another word.

“Hello? Captain Rogers! Answer me!” Steve was frozen, he couldn't talk. Natasha took notice and pried the phone out of Steve’s hands.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Parker, he’s been having a rough time lately,” Natasha said, walking out of the room. When she was out of earshot, Steve curled up again and hugged his knees to his chest.

 

_“You’re that shaken up, huh?” Bucky said. He was leaning against the doorframe, observing Steve. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around, slowly getting closer to Steve._

_“Y’know, I’ve never been in here,” Bucky said, changing course to a pile of blankets kept in a box in the corner of the room. He pulled one out of the box and started to unfold it. Bucky started to walk towards Steve, blanket flying around him. He sat down on the couch, draping the big blanket over Steve’s small body._

_“I miss her Buck, I truly do,” Steve told Bucky._

_“I know you miss her, but Sarah’s with your dad now, she’s fine,” Steve looked at Bucky, who was handsome with his hair short and dressed in slacks and a polo. “Don’t worry Stevie, I’ll take care of you.”_

 

The doorbell rang, and Bucky faded away to Steve’s memories.

“Steve, can you get that?” Natasha called from the other room, she was still on the phone, her chatter could be heard from the living room. Steve sighed and moved off the couch towards the door. He opened it, looking around for someone to be there. Steve looked left and right, no one stood near the front step of the Compound.

Giving up, Steve turned and walked back inside. He slammed the door, and a slip of paper flew into the Compound, just as it closed. It landed at Steve’s feet, out of curiosity, Steve picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He finally opened the folded paper, and had to read it twice out of shock, then once more to be sure. He dropped the paper and rushed to Natasha, who was still talking in the phone with someone.

The paper fell to the ground like a leaf, landing just so.

Dear Steve,  
I’m alright, for now. What happened to me when Thanos snapped his fingers scared me, but it didn’t kill me. Instead, I was one of the many who were “teleported” to a planet called Somwere. Sam says that’s the right word, but I don’t trust him enough to be sure. So many people and aliens are here, so far, I’ve found Wanda and T’Challa here with me, also the arrow guy has joined us, along with Scott’s daughter, Cassie. Even the Spider kid is here, along with some aliens he says he knows. I just wanted you to know that we’re all ok, that we’re not dead, and that I miss you... a lot. I’m trying everything in my power to get back to you Steve, we all are.  
-Bucky

Afterword

This is based on my theory that when Thanos killed half of the universe for the benefit of the half that survived, he unknowingly created another plant called Somwere, where all of those other people when to. The name Somwere does not come from any other languages (as far as I’m concerned) but the name’s inspiration came from the planet Knowhere, as the opposite of “no-where” the planet Thanos unknowingly created with the Infinity Gauntlet is “somewhere” that everyone is happy and alive. I haven’t excepted the fact that half of the MCU died in Infinity Wars, and since Thanos is the first person to have full control over all of the Infinity Stones, it would make sense if his little glitch happened because he might not know how to fully use all of the stones.


End file.
